


you're pretty and i like you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is annoying, Bickering, Confessions, Fluff, Help, Idiots in Love, M/M, MSBY basically, Pining, SakuAtsu, They both have feelings, atsumu centric, atsumu thinks sakusa is pretty, i don't know how to tag sorry, sakusa tolerates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi are always the last two people to leave the locker rooms after practice.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 640
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	you're pretty and i like you

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about Atsumu and Sakusa being very critical of how they look, but for very different reasons. I don't know why I made that the basis of this whole thing but this is me self-indulging anyway so... also i can't write for shit please be gentle with me. :')
> 
> I also wrote while listening to the moonlight version of Hikariare by BURNOUT SYNDROMES on loop yup.
> 
> 05/24: edited stuff here n there!

“What do you guys get so riled up and hardworking over your hair for?” Bokuto steps out of the shower and laughs when he spots Kiyoomi and Atsumu in front of the mirror, with a variety of their own hair products laid out on the sink in front of them. Hinata lets out a laugh as he pulls a clean shirt over his head.

“I always gotta look good.”

“Just taking care of myself,” Kiyoomi meets Atsumu’s stupid face in the mirror. “You’re weird.”

“And sexy, I know.” Atsumu runs a hand through his hair and winks, Kiyoomi snorts. “Sure, whatever, Miya.”

_Sure, can’t feed his ego too much. He’s crazy._

“Well, I’ll leave it to the both of you to lock up,” Meian slings his gym bag over his shoulder and prepares to leave. Kiyoomi nods, his eyes not leaving the mirror as he applies some product to his hair. “See you guys next week.” 

The rest of the team pack up and bid their goodbyes, leaving Atsumu and Kiyoomi in the locker room. 

~

The two go about their routine. Kiyoomi applies leave-in conditioner to his curls and Atsumu uses wax to style his hair as usual. Atsumu makes sure to steal short glances at Kiyoomi’s way, just because. 

There’s a silence between them. Kiyoomi looks like he wants to say something, but Atsumu doesn’t push it. 

Kiyoomi sighs. Atsumu's eyes still on him. 

“I wanna kiss you.” Kiyoomi says under his breath. The gears in Atsumu’s head turn so abruptly he could’ve gotten whiplash from how fast he lifts his head up and looks at Kiyoomi through the mirror. He doesn’t miss the faint blush creeping out from under his mask.

“Say that again, Omi-kun?” Kiyoomi freezes, the tips of his ears turn pink. 

“What, I didn’t say anything.” He doesn’t look up to meet Atsumu’s eyes. Instead he keeps his eyes on the bottles in front of him. Atsumu thinks they could start melting from how hard Kiyoomi was staring. 

“Well ya sure did,” Atsumu turns and leans his right hip against the sink. “We’re the only one’s left here, ya know. Couldn’t have been anyone else.” Kiyoomi catches the playful tone in Atsumu’s voice and squints a little. _Jerk._

Kiyoomi doesn’t say anything. Atsumu tilts his head to the side and studies Kiyoomi’s features.

 _He’s so pretty. Pretty hair, pretty moles, pretty eyes, pretty nose… pretty lips._ Kiyoomi’s mask currently covers half his face, but Atsumu has stared at his lips long enough during practices for them to be engraved in his mind. 

_~_

_“You look like you’re plotting a murder, Tsum-Tsum. I don't think that's how you're supposed to get someone to notice you.” Bokuto leans close enough to Atsumu for the others not to hear. It doesn’t help, though, with the loud ass laugh Bokuto lets out after._

_“Oh shut up, Bokkun!” Atsumu punches him in the arm. He feels his face heat up and hides his face in his towel._

_He peeks and expects to see Kiyoomi looking at him with that forever-unreadable expression of his– but for whatever reason, the look he was given this time felt different. Atsumu shoves his face back into the towel and mentally slaps himself._

~

Atsumu decides to make the first move and brings himself closer to Kiyoomi, but still keeps a comfortable distance between them. Atsumu can be an idiot sometimes, but he’d never overstep his boundaries, especially around Kiyoomi. Making him uncomfortable and driving him away would be the last thing he wants right now. 

“Can I come closer?” Atsumu asks. Kiyoomi finally turns his body to look at Atsumu and nods.

Atsumu moves forward until there’s little space between him and Kiyoomi. His right hand rests on top of the sink, the other fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. Atsumu’s a few inches shorter than Kiyoomi that he has to tilt his head a little to meet the eyes of the curly-haired boy in front of him. 

They’ve never been this close to each other before. Atsumu’s not sure if it’s his own heartbeat that he hears, or Kiyoomi’s.

_Maybe both._

"Is this okay?" Atsumu lifts his hand up to pull down Kiyoomi’s mask to his chin. He does this cautiously, watching for any signs of discomfort on Kiyoomi’s face. There are none. He cups Kiyoomi’s face gently and he leans into his touch.

Kiyoomi places hands loosely on the other boy’s waist and Atsumu shivers slightly at the contact. They stare at each other for a moment before Kiyoomi leans in and slowly presses his lips against Atsumu's. 

Fireworks don’t light up behind his eyelids, like Atsumu would have expected from all the stupid romance films he's watched. Instead, it’s a soft blooming feeling in his chest that spreads the longer his fingertips graze Kiyoomi’s cheekbones– the longer Kiyoomi’s lips are moving against his.

This is possibly the best feeling Atsumu’s ever experienced, and he wishes he could stay here forever.

They pull away and the pink dusting Kiyoomi’s cheeks is more evident than ever. Atsumu softly pats them and lifts Kiyoomi’s mask up to cover his face again. With or without the mask, Atsumu would stare at Kiyoomi forever if he could. 

“Yer so cute, Omi-omi.” He smiles softly. “And pretty.”

“You’re so frustrating,” Kiyoomi huffs out, but there's no edge to his voice. He stares at Atsumu and lifts a hand to brush out a few of Atsumu’s strands with his fingers. The blooming feeling is back, and Atsumu’s heart races. “You missed a spot.” 

“I like you.” Atsumu says, without giving it much thought.

“I know.” 

“Yer not gonna say it back?” Atsumu teases.

“I kissed you, was that not enough?” Kiyoomi lifts an eyebrow. He squeezes Atsumu's waist before he lets go.

“Meanie.” Atsumu pouts.

“Jerk.” Kiyoomi steps to the side and makes his way to the bench to pack up his things. Atsumu attempts to trip him with his leg, but fails. 

“...Beanpole.”

“Doesn’t sound like an insult to me,” Kiyoomi snorts. "Loser." He adds. 

“Well it is,” Atsumu grumbles. He’s still at the same spot from where Kiyoomi had kissed him just a few minutes ago. He watches Kiyoomi sling his gym bag over his shoulder. The boy messes with his curls for a while and then turns around to face Atsumu once again and notices that he hasn’t moved. He raises his eyebrow and waits for Kiyoomi to say something.

“Kiss me again.” Atsumu blurts out, the tips of his ears heating up. 

_Miya Atsumu is a confident, loud-mouthed bastard, but turns into a puddle when in close proximity to Sakusa Kiyoomi._

“You’re crazy,” Kiyoomi sighs and lets out a quiet laugh. 

"Yeah, for you, duh." Atsumu winks.

Kiyoomi’s wearing a mask, but Atsumu sees the way his eyes crinkle. He’s smiling.

"Whatever, loverboy. Hurry your ass up. I'm hungry."

~

“Where we eatin’?” Atsumu asks while he walks beside Kiyoomi. Their shoulders occasionally brush against each other.

It doesn’t bother Kiyoomi, so Atsumu doesn’t let it bother him either.

“The usual.” Kiyoomi says, referring to a small and quiet ramen place that’s only about a ten minute walk from their gym and apartment. This, too, has become a post-volleyball practice routine for them every Friday. Atsumu hums in response and continues walking. 

The sun is low in the sky, and it casts an orange glow on everything around it. Atsumu turns his head and looks at the boy beside him. At this exact moment, he swears he will never see anything prettier than Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

“Later.” Kiyoomi says quiet enough for only Atsumu to hear. Atsumu blinks, raises his eyebrows, and then furrows them.

“Huh?” he questions, slight confusion painting his face. He stares at Kiyoomi’s face a little longer until he notices that he’s blushing under the mask again. 

Atsumu realizes that it was a response to what he had said back in the locker room before they left. An already-familiar feeling blooms in his chest once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think their relationship thrives off insulting each other say eye
> 
> Happy SakuAtsu week btw, I love them boys so much ♡


End file.
